Te lo ordeno
by Sire07
Summary: Esme es adoptada por una familia que trabaja para el Sr Cullen y su esposa, Esme tendra de enfrontarse a los caprichos de sus dos hijos Carlisle de 19 años y Chad de 20...
1. Caprichosos

frió en la calle llena de nieve, mis pies descalzos sangraban y todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Mi madre me sostenía la mano, la apretaba con cariño y con el mismo temor que yo, mi padre había muerto y ahora estaríamos solas las dos o eso pensaba yo. Llegamos enfrente de un edificio viejo y tenebroso, pensé que ese seria nuestro hogar y no me importo mientras estuviera con mi madre pero eso no duro mucho, ella se agacho a mi altura y me deposito un beso en la frente, me susurro que me quería, que lo sentía y que la perdonara. Llamo al timbre y abrió la puerta un hombre mayor, mi madre le dijo es ella y luego se fue, observe como partía sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y aun que tenia ya diez años tarde en comprender que me había abandonado.

Por lo que se ve eso era un orfanato, un pequeño y horrible orfanato pero no os preocupéis no tardaron en sacarme de allí, un hombre y su esposa me acogieron en su casa, una casa enorme y preciosa pero esa era la parte del "amo" como decían ellos y yo pertenecía a la servidumbre. La mujer me pidió que la llamara mama y que le llamara papa a su marido, lo primero lo cumplí pero lo segundo fue mas complicado, dado que mi padre no era el que me había abandonado él solo había muerto, sino yo estaría allí con él. Con el tiempo cumplí lo que me habían pedido así que tenia un padre y una madre maravillosos y trabajadores. Sabia que tenia cuatro amos, el señor Cullen, la señora Cullen y sus hijos, Chad y Carlisle.

Los conocí cuando me llevaron a presentarme a mis nuevos dueños, la Sra. Cullen me saludo muy educadamente y el Sr. Cullen fue muy claro Que no de problemas le dijo a mi padre, los niños me miraron con curiosidad. Eran como dos polos opuestos Chad era mas bajo que Carlisle, y mira que él era el mayor, pero sus ojos eran azules como el mar a diferencia de los de Carlisle que eran como el oro. Esos ojos me cautivaron varios minutos contemplándolo viendo al niño mas bonito que había visto jamás. Ellos se limitaron a ignorarme.

Pero la ignorancia se perdió a los dieciséis años, bueno a mis dieciséis años, ellos ya tenían veinte y diecinueve. Chad era el mayor y no dejaba de pedirme cosas, que fregara su habitación, que le trajera el almuerzo, que le diera un masaje, las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez mas serias, ya no me pedía que hiciera tareas, me pedía que le besara, que le acariciara y sobre todo que fuera nuestro secreto o me despedirían a mi y a mis padres.

Me sentía abusada por él pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando Carlisle le pidió permiso a Chad para que yo le ordenara la habitación, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no era la sirvienta de los Cullen, era la sirvienta de Chad Cullen.

Empecé a barrer el cuarto de Carlisle mientras el me observaba desde un rincón sonriendo, a decir verdad era la mejor sonrisa que había visto en mi vida, pero eso es un secreto.

- Esme - juraría que jamás había pronunciado mi nombre hasta ese momento.

- S-si Señerito Cullen.-pregunte miedosa.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Fruncí el ceño, eso no le incumbía para nada, pero supongo que entre hermanos se lo cuentan todo…

- N-no señorito.

- Entonces … ¿Por qué dejas que abuse de ti …? ¿acaso te gusta que te acosen?

- Depende de quien- En ese instante maldecid mis hormonas, ¿Qué os pensáis que no tenia deseos sexuales o que?- Digo que no, no me gusta.

Se acerco peligrosamente desde el rincón, poniéndose delante de mi con su espectacular cuerpo, os puedo asegurar que ese niño de trece años no tenia nada que ver con el de diecinueve a parte de los ojos dorados, tenia unos hombros anchos, un pecho impresionantemente marcado, y cuando se estiraba y se le levantaba la camisa, en su cintura se podía contemplar una perfecta V que me volvía loca.

- ¿Por quien te dejarías acosar?- pregunto ahora mas cerca de mi.- Si no me contestas daré por hecho que por cualquiera y eso me dará derecho a acosarte ¿y no querrás eso verdad?

Me quede callada sin saber que contestarle, esos dos hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar conmigo ¿o que? Antes de que pudiera contestar a algo la puerta se abrió y Chad entro sonriente, le dio dos palmadas a la espalda a Carlisle y luego me miro fijamente.

- Carly ¿Por qué no me dejas a mi y a Esme tu habitación durante un rato? Tengo que celebrar algo.

Trague pesadamente mientras observaba el rostro de Carlisle.

- Chady no me parece bien que hagas esto con la servidumbre y menos en mi habitación hermano …

- El problema es que estas celoso porque me estoy acostando con una belleza como Esme ¿verdad?

- No digas estupideces, que mas me da que te acuestes con la sirvienta por que sea "BELLA"- me estaba negando que era guapa- lo que mi importa es lo que pensaría papa si se enterase.

- Pero no se va a enterar así que … Lárgate o te largo!

Carlisle refunfuño y dio un portazo al salir de la habitación, me di la vuelta para no ver a Chad y encontré un retrato gigantesco de Carlisle colgado encima de su cama, sabia que Chad también tenia uno de él pero no pensé que mi segundo amo fuera tan creído como para tener su propia imagen en gigante colgada en su habitación, note que mi amo se acercaba por detrás y me abrazaba. Sentí su miembro excitado contra mi cintura y todo mi cuerpo se paralizo, me dio la vuelta lentamente para que le mirara la cara pero yo solo podía pensar en lo que me había dicho Carlisle, Chad no me gustaba ni tan solo me atraía.

Note sus manos acariciando mis piernas y sin dudarlo le di la espalda, soltó una carcajada seca y lo acompaño con lo prefieres por detrás ¿eh?, centre mi vista en el retrato gigantesco. Y imagine que las manos de Chad eran las de su hermano menor, que Carlisle era el que me estaba acariciando los senos apretándolos con fuerza, que su miembro era el que no paraba de frotarse contra mi y note como me humedecí.

- Te gusta ¿verdad?- decía Chad cuando podía- dime que te gusta, dilo maldita sea!

- Me gusta … Carl-Chad- gemí miedosa de haber revelado demasiada información, pero pareció no haberse enterado porque siguió envistiendo por encima de la ropa.

Siempre habíamos llegado hasta allí, pero ese día parecía que él quería mas, levanto la falda de mi vestido y sentí como paseaba sus manos por mis piernas,, apretó su miembro contra mi trasero y su mano se adentro en mi ropa interior. Su cabeza descansaba en mi cuello, besándolo y su otra mano se situó en mi boca tapándola para que no pudiera gritar. Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de su ropa y de la mía, mi mente estaba convencida de que era Carlisle, su imagen me miraba fijamente, con la primera penetración vi sus ojos clavados en mi … gemí ante esa imagen, me imagine que su miembro era el que me penetraba envistiendo tan fuertemente como lo hacia su hermano, su mano estaba acariciando mis pechos y la otra aun callaba mis gritos. Me penetro seguidamente y demasiado pronto termino… me quede muda mientras él respiraba tratando de recobrar todo el aire. Yo aun contemplaba el retrato, lo contemple vistiéndome nuevamente y viendo a Chad marcharse del cuarto con una sonrisa.

Olía a Chad y me repugnaba ese olor, así que me adentre en el cuarto de baño de mi amo menor y encendí la ducha. El agua cayo caliente sobre mi y mi mente recobro las imágenes de Carlisle acariciándome, penetrándome con fuerza mientras yo gemía su nombre. Mi mano sola empezó a acariciarme con fervor, pensando en las manos de Carlisle, en sus largos dedos entrando en mi y su lengua lamiendo mi cuello.

- Carlisle…- gemía su nombre incontables veces.

La cortina se movió con el fuerte portazo que dio alguien entrando en el baño, me paralicé de golpe sin saber que hacer, vi como la cortina se abría y la imagen de mi dios desnudo.

Volví a gemir sin ni siquiera acariciarme, su sola imagen me daba placer.

- Sigue acariciándote- ordeno claramente- hazlo o te despido.

jamás había usado ese tono conmigo o no tan tenazmente, vi que su miembro estaba realmente duro y tuve la satisfacción de que era mas grande que el de su hermano, y tengo que admitir que su hermano estaba bien dotado.

Hice caso a la orden y mi mano siguió acariciándome, intentaba cerrar los ojos pero Carlisle me ordenaba que lo mirase, contemple su mano moverse sobre su miembro velozmente y mis dedos se adentraron en mi al mismo tiempo que su mano bombeaba su erección, llegue al éxtasis en unos cuantos minutos. Poco a poco fui acercándome a él, Carlisle se dejo de tocar al sentir mi mano encima de la suya, se quedo parado y dejo que fuera yo quien le acariciara, su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mi mano haciéndome sentir por primera vez que era yo la que mandaba sobre él. No tardo mucho en venirse y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Esme…- Puedes retirarte.

Creo que a pesar de que su hermano me utilizara constantemente … fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente así …

Me dirigí a mi cuarto silenciosamente, sin poder creer que pudiera ser tan tonta de pensar que Carlisle sentía algo por mi. ¡¡Solo era su criada, un objeto mas para él con el que poder jugar y jugaba solamente porque estaba celoso de su hermano!! Pero eso se iba acabar ahí mismo… Sabia que eso era mentira, de mi dependía el trabajo de mis padres y el mió propio pero eso si conmigo no juegan dos hombres, era hora de que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Pov Carlisle

Era especial de eso estaba seguro, tan especial que el dia que la vi la aborrecí, y ahora que ya era toda una mujercita me empezaba a sentir atraído por ella, demasiado atraído par ser sincero.

Oírla gemir mi nombre había sido lo mas excitante de mi vida, mi hermano cada noche me contaba lo que hacia con ella solo para fardar, y a mi me carcomían los celos de no poder ser yo el que la acariciara pero ¿Por qué no? Yo también era su jefe y cuando le había preguntado si quería que yo la acosara no había respondido por lo tanto tenia el mismo derecho que mi hermano, pero yo tenia un problema después de aprovecharme de ella me sentía mal y no podía mirarla a la cara, ni tampoco me podía mirar en el espejo de la vergüenza que sentía. En cambio cuando ella aparecía delante de mi cada mañana esa vergüenza desaparecía de mi cabeza dejando paso a la lujuria y a la irresponsabilidad, y mira que yo era el mas responsable de todos … Esme Platt iba a ser mía! Solo se lo tenia que pedir a mi hermano, ni que me fuera a morder por eso.


	2. ¿Su majestad?

Capitulo 2: ¿Su majestad?

Carlisle Pov

No, morderme no me mordió, eso si un buen puñetazo me lleve. Me dijo que yo era un estupido celoso y que no tocara sus pertenencias, es decir que desde su punto de vista Esme era su juguete nuevo, o no tan nuevo quien sabe. Los celos me carcomían por dentro, cada vez que veía a Chad pedirle algo a Esme, aunque solo fuera un baso de agua, me ardía la sangre. Decidí alejarme un poco de allí y quizás pasar mas tiempo con mi madre o mi padre, ellos estuvieron encantados de dejarme estar con ellos el dia a dia, el problema era que yo me aburría como una hormiga en pleno invierno. Así que decidí ir a ver que hacia la servidumbre, mi mayordomo George fue agradable conmigo enseñándome toda la sección de empleados y me fue contando porque la casa de la servidumbre estaba alejada de la casa familiar, me explico donde dormía cada empleado y mi cabeza por si sola me mostró una imagen, Esme durmiendo en mis brazos, un escalofrió recorrió mi piel.

- Y… La señorita Platt ¿Dónde duerme? Digo, siempre la veo en casa, ¿es que a caso no duerme con el servicio como usted…?

- No, el señoriíto Chad pidió ayer que el cuarto de Esme estuviera cerca del suyo.

Se me pasaron las ganas de estar acompañado y de vuelta me quede solo, aun que esta vez queriendo, ande por el campo que pertenecía a mis padres comiéndome la cabeza de que sentirme celoso estaba mal, total era solo mi sirvienta. Y eso era lo que mas jodia, que siendo NUESTRA sirvienta, Chad fuera el único que pudiera darle ordenes. Mi madre me había comentado cuando pase el dia con ella que quizás yo estuviera celoso porque no tenia a Esme como la tenia Chad, me sorprendí que supiera tanto de nosotros pero siempre dicen que las madres son muy sabias… quizás tuviera razón… o quizás no, seguro que no, debería ser uno de mis capricho de hermano pequeño… Oh! Me ardía la cabeza! Y no hablaba metafóricamente, estaba completamente seguro de que tenia fiebre.

- Madre… no míen cuentro bien…- susurre cuando estábamos cenando- Creo que tengo fiebre…

- Oh! Carlisle, estas ardiendo- afirmo cuando poso su mano en mi frente.- Esme, acompañe al señoriíto a su habitación y estate atenta a él, hasta su recuperación usted será su sirvienta.

- Pero… Chad se enfadara conmigo- le advertí a mi madre.

- Bobadas! Chad esta fuera de Londres esta semana, así que descansa y olvídate de él!

Esme me acompaño a mi habitación observándome de reojo, ¿en que estaría pensando?

Esme Pov

Perfecto! Me libro de uno y me encascan al otro! Estaban en mi contra! Mire la cara mas pálida de lo normal que tenia Carlisle, sus ojos ya no parecían tan dorados como siempre, aunque los ojos no cambian de color, seria porque tenían un brillo algo extraño en ellos.

- Señorito… ¿quiere algo mas?- pregunte miedosa cuando ya estuvo en la cama.

- Si, no me llame señoriíto me hace sentir pequeño.

- Señor, ¿quiere algo mas?

- No me llames señor me haces sentir viejo!

- ¿Cómo quiere que le llame? ¿Su majestad?- grite ya cabreada.

Vi como hizo un gesto de dolor y se ponía los dedos en la sien en un absurdo intento de calmar el dolor. Le estire el brazo tendiéndole un baso de agua y le susurre que vendría el medico mañana por la mañana, le pedí que intentara dormir, pero se negó rotundamente.

- No puedo dormir, me duele mucho la cabeza, no puedes hacer nada.- me recordó a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Túmbate conmigo…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Por favor, me encuentro mal…

Me acerque a la cama con recelo, esperando a que algo le delatara, pero nada, no vi malas intenciones por ningún sitio. Note que su cama era mas blanda que la de Chad y que se estaba mas calido, su aroma se expandía por toda la sabana y el cojín, me derretí en ese instante y me morí al sentir como me abrazaba por detrás.

- Oye, cuéntame algo de ti- su voz sonaba ronca, cansada.

- Pues… soy adoptada… y… tengo 16 años…

- Eso ya lo se, digo, ¿tienes amigos?¿Todo bien con tu familia?¿Tienes novio?

- Emm… vale, eh, no tengo amigos porque me paso el dia aquí trabajando, con mis padres adoptivos esta todo de maravilla y mmm… no, no tengo novio…

Me pareció oír un me alegro pero cuando me gire estaba dormido profundamente, supongo que fue mi imaginación.

**¿Me dejáis reveiws para saber si os gusta? Porfiii… ****L **


	3. Menta y miel

Capitulo 3 ::Menta y miel

**Esme Pov**

Abrí los ojos cuando el sol estaba saliendo y el frió calaba mis huesos, las mañanas de invierno eran tremendamente frías, temblé mientras me giraba lentamente sobre mi para ver si Carlisle estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando lo vi con los ojos cerrados y abrazado a su almohada.

Decidí bajar ha prepararle el desayuno para que estuviera preparado para que el medico lo visitara, durante estos años había aprendido que nada le hacia mas feliz a los chicos Cullen que un baso de leche caliente y las galletas que cocinaba su madre junto a la sirvienta, le subí el desayuno y por mi sorpresa Carlisle no estaba en la cama. Mi corazón se acelero buscando su cara por toda la habitación, mis pupilas se dilataron mientras por mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos sobre donde podría estar alguien con tanta fiebre.

La puerta de su baño se abrió y Carlisle salio con una toalla, aun mojado y con el pelo peinado hacia tras cosa que me sorprendió, le quedaba tan sexy que por un instante olvide que estaba enfermo, mojado y la ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte corriendo hacia la ventana y cerrándola.

- Mmm… no… tengo calor…- susurro andando lentamente hacia la cama.

- ¿Calor? Estamos bajo cero!-grite furiosa.

Me acerque a él que ya estaba medio dormido en la cama, cogí una toalla y le empecé a secar la cara y el pelo, mire hacia bajo su cuerpo semi desnudo me dejaba sin aliento.

- No tengo frio…- levante la vista, para ver como se removía en la cama, la toalla de la cintura se estaba empezando a soltar.

- Para ya y tápese- dije arrojando la sabana encima de su cuerpo.

El rápidamente se deshizo de ella, contraataque volviendo a ponérsela encima, mientras él se retorcía incomodo.

- No me obligue atarle- susurre secamente.

Soltó una risita y arrojo la sabana al suelo.

- Se lo ha buscado!

Recogí la sabana del suelo y me subí a la cama, vi como se tensaba y su rostro parecía que estuviera teniendo una discusión interna, sus manos se levantaron hacia mi cintura pero rápidamente las retiro. Le coloque la sabana encima y las aferre fuertemente debajo del colchón, Carlisle aun estaba tenso con esa mirada perdida pero a la vez clavada en mi.

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrí rápidamente, un hombre moreno y con el pelo rizado entro en la habitación sin pedir permiso, me examino con la mirada y luego miro a Carlisle, lentamente dijo:

- Soy el doctor Keith.

- Él es el enfermo- señale a Carlisle tontamente porque se daba por sentado que era él.

- Desvístase y túmbese en la cama.

- En eso no tendrá problema.- susurre mas para mi que para él.

Carlisle sonrió juguetonamente y se quito la manta quedando otra vez semi desnudo, el medico clavo la vista en mi, mejor dicho me repaso con la mirada lentamente.

- ¿Se queda o se va?

- Mmm… ¿majestad que quiere que haga?-pregunte irónicamente.

- ¿Su majestad?-dijo el doctor intrigado.

- Quédate Esme y me llamas Carlisle, ni su majestad, ni señor, ni señoriíto.

Asentí con la cabeza y me quede viendo que le hacían, primero el medico le toco la frente, como si fuera tan tonta de no saber diferenciar la fiebre que tenia. Luego humedeció un trapo y se lo puso en la frente, yo pensé que ya estaba suficiente mojado, pero para terminar me miro y me dijo:

- Tiene la gripe- A esa conclusión también había llegado sola…

- Muy bien, ¿y que hago?

- Tiene que sudar, eso le quitara la fiebre, que este bien tapado y que se tome dos bases de agua con menta y miel.

Contemple la cara de asco de Carlisle.

- ¿Para que la menta y la miel?- pregunte.

- Para el cuello y para la jocosidad.

- De acuerdo…

El doctor se fue y cerré la puerta tras él.

- No me lo pienso tomar- dijo decididamente Carlisle.

- Eso ya lo veremos, ahora ha dicho que tienes que sudar, así que tápate y duerme.

Traje del armario una manta mas grande y gorda, la estire por encima de Carlisle, se acomodo y dio dos palmitas a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven, duerme conmigo como ayer… No paso nada malo ¿no? - ojala hubiera pasado, Ey! ¿Que fue eso? Contrólate.- Vamos Esme no muerdo…

Me tumbe sobre mi costado de tal manera que nuestras caras quedaran a pocos centímetros, sus ojos dorados me contemplaban, sin saber porque me acorruque mas cerca de él haciendo que su frente estuviera enganchada a la mía.

- Estas caliente-dije recordándole que estaba enfermo.

- Muy caliente- respondió con una risita.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me atrajo a su pecho, su mano reposo en mi mejilla mientras la otra agarraba fuertemente mi cintura como si me fuera a escapar de él… Como si me pudiera escapar de él… Dios… tenia que admitir que me gustaba estar con Carlisle… Tenia que admitir que quería estar con Carlisle y no me importaba de que modo.

**Hay una cosa que me da un poco de rabia… y es que 173 personas pasen a ver mi Fic y solo 13 dejen review. ¿Es que no os gusta? No digo que no me alegre de que os pasarais a verla es solo que dejar un review diciendo me gusta no cuesta nada ¿no? Anda porfi dejad un review… me dará ánimos para escribir el capitulo cuarto, si no olvidaros de mi imaginación. :(**

**Por cierto muchaaaaaas graciaaas a los que han dejado review… OS QUIEROO GRACIAAAS!!!! (L) Una pregunta ¿Queréis que en el próximo capitulo haya acción subidita de tono? ;)**


	4. ¿Bueno o malo?

Bueno queríais acción ¿no? Creo que le he puesto suficiente por hoy, pero ya me diréis que opináis.

Oh, por cierto **Critica constructiva** : No voy a borrar tu review, porque como dice tu nombre es una critica constructiva, te diré que me gusta escribir es una de mis actividades favoritas desde hace 4 años, pero dejar un review es opinar sobre la historia. ¿si tu tuvieras una historia no te gustaría saber si a la gente le agrada o no? Tienes razón no debería haber pedido que me dejaran review cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Gracias por darme tu critica constructiva, lo digo de verdad, espero que te guste mi historia. Besos.

Creo que he contestado a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, menos a los que no tenían cuenta, pero muchas gracias por haberlo dejado! Besos, os quiero.

**Ginny3001** : he intentado que hubiera un poquitoo de romanticismo pero no se si me a salido muy bien… jeje

**Capitulo 4:: ¿Bueno o malo?**

**Esme Pov**

Me desperté por la tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo así que supuse que serian las siete u ocho de la tarde, levante la cabeza que un reposaba en el pecho de Carlisle. El pelo se le había secado hacia atrás y le quedaba esplendido, pensé porque no se peinaba así mas a menudo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Oí un especie de ronroneo en su pecho que me hizo sobresaltar, trague seco y mire la expresión de su rostro, otra vez volvió a ronronear.

- Esme… no hagas eso…- y soltó una risita.

¿Qué no haga que? No estaba haciendo nada.

- Mmm… Esme- me quede estática, ¿acababa de gemir mi nombre?

Mi corazón empezó a latir veloz y mis manos empezaban a estar sudorosas, mis ojos aun estaban clavados en él, y mis oídos concentrados en cualquier sonido que soltara su boca… Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, en el fondo deseaba que volviera a gemir o a ronronear, pero sabia que no era buena idea consentir que jugara conmigo. Tenia suficiente con el estupido de su hermano. Me intente alejar de él pero su brazo estaba bien enganchado a mi cintura, mire otra vez su rostro y la sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora tenia una mueca de dolor y odio.

- Déjala Chad…-advirtió en una especie de gruñido.- ¡No la toques!-grito.

Me empezaba hacer daño si agarre, su mano se apretaba demasiado fuerte a mi, intente volver a salir pero fue enbano.

- Suéltala- repitió- Por favor… Esme ven conmigo…-soñozo.- Esme…

No pude evitar besarle, aun que solo llegara a su pecho pero lo bese, me estaba defendiendo, estaba preocupado por mi y no quería que Chad me hiciera daño…

- Te amo… - susurro.

De repente abrió los ojos, como si sus ultimas palabras le hubieran electrocutado, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me había dicho que me amaba… ¿a mi? ¿Por qué a mi?

Acuno me cara en sus dos manos.

- ¿Estas bien?¿ Y Chad?… ¿Estas bien?- Dios se estaba repitiendo.

- Carlisle tranquilo era solo un sueño.

Me beso en los labios fieramente, mientras se levantaba para sentarse en la cama poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él, sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior provocándome una especie de frenesís absoluto. Mis manos repasaron su pelo tirándolo aun mas para atrás, en regándolos en ese mar rubio y besándolo aun mas apasionadamente.

Nos separamos para coger aire su pecho se agitaba casi mas rápido que él mió, sus manos continuaban en mi cintura y solo la abandonaron para ir hasta el final de mi vestido, me tense rápidamente. Su mano empezó a subir por mis piernas deteniéndose en mis muslos para dibujar circulitos como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo, nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar y mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, accedió encantado mientras volvió a su recorrido. recorrió mi ropa inferior lentamente con sus dedos, mi corazón se acelero haciéndome sentir como hace dos días en la ducha, sentí como me humedecía y Carlisle se separo de mi.

- Esme, ¿te puedo quitar el vestido?- Vaya, ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi amo? Este no parecía Carlisle Cullen, era otra persona.

- Em… ¿si?

Sonrió desabrochando el vestido por los botones de delante, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando desabrocho el botón que tapaba mis pechos, me sonroje furiosamente y le mire a los ojos. parecía que estaba admirando algo y eso me cohíbo, siguió hasta que el vestido estuvo fuera de mi, entonces me volvió a besar. Una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura apretándome contra él. Oh! Me olvide que él aun llevaba la toalla, Carlisle vio en mi cara la sorpresa y soltó una risita contra mis labios, su otra mano se poso en mi pecho masajeándolo fuertemente. Gemí demasiado alto para mi gusto haciendo jadear a Carlisle, su mano se movió de su cintura hasta quedar encima de la parte delantera de mi ropa interior, dejo la mano quieta, separándose de mi y fijando su vista en mis ojos marrones. La mano que estaba en mi pecho subió hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola lentamente parecía volver a tener una batalla interna, miro mi ropa interior que por mala suerte era la que Chad me había regalado y me obligaba a poner. Frunció el ceño parecía que alguna de sus partes internas había ganado la guerra.

- Quítate la ropa interior- eso no fue una petición, eso fue una orden.

Aspire una gran cantidad de aire viendo su enfado.

- Esme quítatela.-gruño.

Deslice por mis piernas la prenda y rápidamente me tape, me sentía incomoda como cuando estaba con Chad, me contemplo ahora completamente desnuda y suspiro pesadamente. Alzo la mirada de mis pecho para ver mi mueca de terror, yo no quería estar con el Carlisle que se creía mejor que yo, yo quería estar con el Carlisle que me protegía y cuidaba. Me volvió a besar tranquilamente, sus manos se desasieron de su toalla y me tumbo debajo de él, sus ojos se cerraron apretando su erección contra mi vientre. Gemí por el placer que me daba ese contacto pero a la vez me sentí desprotegida y miedosa. Carlisle acaricio otra vez mi mejilla como si intentara calmar algo, aun que no conseguía apartar mi miedo, conseguía que me relajara mas. abrió mis piernas acariciándolas mas torpemente que antes, seguía dándome castos besos por los labios, la mejilla, el cuello y la clavícula. Se situó bien y me estaba matando lentamente con esa lentitud, cerré los ojos frustrada y con una fuerza inimaginable le di la vuelta y me quede encima de él. Contemple su cara de sorpresa y su pelo despeinado.

- Me gusta tu pelo peinado hacia atrás…- susurre antes de morderle el lóbulo.

- Mmm… vale…- respondió besándome el cuello.

Sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura y lentamente, para variar, se adentro en mi. Gemí guturalmente antes de empezar a mecerme encima de él, los movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, como si yo intentara explicarle lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo odiaba cuando me trataba mal.

- Esme…-gimió dándome la vuelta para quedar otra vez encima de mi.

Su mirada depredadora me atrapo por completo, cada vez iba mas rápido y mi cuerpo parecía estar apunto de estallar, sentía sus gemidos mezclados con los míos. Su mano se aferro a mi pelo mordiéndome el cuello y provocando otro gemido de mi parte, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura permitiéndole mejor acceso.

- Carlisle… no puedo mas…-casi grite.

El aumento el ritmo, con estocadas mas fuertes, y no aguante mas. Mi gemido lo abría oído a quilómetros de distancia, Carlisle me penetro dos veces mas y se vino. Me tumbe separada de él intentando calmar mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón, volviendo a aclarar mis ideas, había hecho el amor con Carlisle pero ¿con que parte de Carlisle? ¿La que me tenia hechizada o la que tanto odiaba? sentí como se tumbaba cómodamente en mi estomago, reposando su cabeza y abrazando mi cintura, se paso una mano por le pelo tirándolo otra vez hacia atrás y beso mi ombligo, luego empezó a respirar pausadamente dándome a entender que se había vuelto a quedar dormido y yo solo pude acariciar su dorado pelo.


	5. Regreso

**Capitulo 5:: Regreso**

Me desperté por el sol que entraba por la ventana, me levante, me vestí y baje a buscar el desayuno de Carlisle. Cuando llegue a la cocina vi algo que me dejo paralizada ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

- ¿Chad?- pregunte.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miro sonriente.

- ¡¡Esme!! Vaya has bajado a darme la bienvenida!

Se me acerco peligrosamente, mientras yo solo podía retroceder, estos días me había acostumbrado ha estar sin él.

- Ni que mordiera Esme, bueno eso depende, ¿quieres que te bese?

- Tengo de llevarle el desayuno a tu hermano… Esta enfermo…- Mi voz sonó tan ronca que pude ver su intriga en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo, dile que cuando termine de desayunar lo iré a ver.

Asentí con la cabeza, cogiendo el desayuno que la cocinera había preparado para Carlisle y se lo subí técnicamente corriendo.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi fue como si todo se me cayera encima, observe a Carlisle dormir profundamente, deje el desayuno encima de la mesita y sacudí el hombro de Carlisle para que abriera los ojos.

- Mmm…

- Vamos Carlisle- Le volví a sacudir aun que mi mano estaba temblando- ¡Carlisle!- grite mas fuerte, eso lo hizo removerse un poco y abrir un ojo-Por favor..- susurre dándome por vencida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras bostezaba.

- Tu hermano ha vuelto ya… Y me ha pedido que te dijera que después de desayunar subiría a verte ¿de acuerdo?

Vi como el labio inferior le temblaba, sus pupilas se dilataron supongo que de miedo, sus puños se cerraron agarrando la sabana con fuerza. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y por mi mente pasaron cientos de pensamientos de cómo seria ahora todo, Carlisle susurro algo en voz baja, y luego me acaricio la mejilla tiernamente.

- Todo ira bien- confirmo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Esme… yo…

Antes de que acabara la frase salí de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

**Carlisle Pov**

- Esme… yo…- salio de la habitación sin dejarme acabar la frase- ¿Te amo?

Me estire en la cama pensando en como conseguir estar con ella pero Esme estaba tan asustada, esa noche cuando la abrace me jure que no dejaría que nadie me la quitara, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que tarde o temprano mi hermano volvería y aun que era mi hermano juro que jamás había odiado tanto que tuviéramos sangre compartida. Pero estaba seguro de que no tenia cura esta locura, porque estar con Esme era eso una gran locura, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Le había prometido que todo estaría bien pero sabia de sobra que no era así y que en el instante que mi hermano estuviera cerca perdería a Esme, porque era lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de perder a Esme.

- Ahh! Mierda, mierda, mierda- grite como un niño en mitad de un berrinche- JODER!

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito?- Mire la puerta y vi a mi hermano resolgado en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Berrinches ha esta hora de la mañana?

- No… yo solo…- sonreí tristemente.- Oye, eres mi hermano ¿no?

- Supongo que si, aun que siempre he sospechado que eres adoptado ¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Digo, ¿me guardaras un secreto?

- No.

- ¿No que?

- No, te acerques a Esme!- grito- ¿Crees que soy imbecil? Te conozco, se que estas encaprichado con ella, pero te acuerdas que paso la ultima vez ¿no? Si te acercas a ella te parto otra vez la cara.

Trague secamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero a caso ella no es un capricho para ti?- pregunte armándome de valor.

- Exacto, es MI capricho.

**Vale, vale he tardado. Pero en mi defensa diré que he estado fuera de casa y que esta semana he estado enferma, pero bueno aquí os traigo otro capitulo e intentare subir otro mañana o un dia de esta semana, ¿ok? Espero que os guste este capitulo, a mi me dio un poco de pena jeje pero es que como dijo mi amiga Alba si no, no había nada por lo que luchar. Si queréis darme alguna idea estoy abierta a consejos. ¿Me dejáis algún review? Besos!! Lo siento ha sido muy corto jeje Os Quiero!!**


	6. Camisas

**Capitulo 6:: Camisas**

**Esme Pov**

Me dirigí corriendo hacia la casa de los criados, di un portazo al entrar en la habitación de mi mejor amiga Rachel, ella alterada salto de la cama y me miro fijamente, observo mis ojos llorosos y mis labios temblando junto a mis manos.

- Ha vuelto ¿vedad?- asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza- Tranquila, Esme ven aquí, siéntate.

Le hice caso y me senté a su lado mientras ella me abrazaba, llore todo lo que tenia de llorar mientras ella trataba de calmarme con palabras que sonaban bastante tranquilizadoras.

- Esme ¿te das cuenta de una cosa?- negué con la cabeza- Si lo piensas bien, tu podrías jugar con ellos, los tienes locos a los dos, de verdad.

- No, ellos solo me utilizan.

- ¡Venga ya Esme! Chad le dio un puñetazo a su hermano por ti y Carlisle se pone furioso al verte cerca de su hermano mayor… Quieras o no tienes que admitir que traes a esos dos hermanos locos. ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos? Puedes provocar que se peleen, tu solo juega a darle mas atención a Carlisle y Chad se rebotara con él, además de que así tentaras mas a Carlisle- Abrí los ojos como platos- Esme, tienes que jugar con ellos, hasta que vean que contigo nadie ¡juega! ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hago? Quiero decir, no puedo sabes que me siento incapaz, sabes que no puedo hacerlo…

- ¡Si que puedes! Mira primero juega con Chad que parece el mas fácil de engañar y a la vez puedes coquetear con Carlisle, ¿venga no te parece divertido jugar con tus amos? No trabajarías nada y además te mantendrían por hacer esto, solo por jugar con ellos.

- ¿Eso no es lo que hacen las putas?

- No, las putas lo hacen a cambio de dinero, tu lo haces a cambio de diversión.

Salí de la habitación convencida de que podía jugar con ellos, aun que en el fondo tenia mis dudas pero Rachel tenia razón, ellos estaban locos por mi ¡y conmigo nadie juega!

Entre en la sala del comedor donde estaban Chad y Carlisle comiendo juntos, los observe detenidamente y Rachel paso por mi lado con la jarra del agua, me guiño el ojo y le sirvió agua a Chad. Luego se situó al lado de Carlisle y le puso agua en el baso que ella misma aseguro echar encima de Carlisle.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho señor, en seguida le traigo una toalla.- ¿una toalla? Le ha tirado solo un poco de agua encima.

- No hace falta- susurro Carlisle claramente disgustado.

- Si, por favor, Esme encárgate de la camisa de Carlisle mientras yo voy a por otra.- Ando hacia mi dirección y me volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Me acerque a Carlisle y tendí la mano para que me diera la camisa mojada, Carlisle miro a su hermano que tenia la mirada clavada en nosotros, trago secamente y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras mis ojos lo observaban atentamente. Cuando se la acabo de quitar me la entrego justo cuando Rachel entraba en la sala con tres camisas en la mano.

- Vale, no sabia cual le quedaría mejor señor, así que he pensado en que estas tres serian las mas adecuadas.- me miro a mi- Esme tu que tienes tan buen gusto por la ropa… ¿Cuál le quedaría mejor a Carlisle?

Cogí la camisa azul y se la acerque a su pecho desnudo, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Chad apretaba fuertemente su cuchara, pase los dedos por el pecho de Carlisle fingiendo colocar bien la camisa.

- Esta seguro que no, no te pega con tus ojos dorados ni tu pelo rubio- dije con desinterés.- Rachel dame la blanca.

Volví a repetir el gesto de antes viendo como Carlisle se estremecía debajo de mis dedos.

- Tengo una idea mejor…- susurre- acompáñame a tu habitación, porque de verdad Rachel tienes muy mal gusto por la ropa.

Carlisle fijo la vista otra vez en su hermano.

- ¿Me disculpas Chad? Tengo que elegir una camisa.- dijo seriamente, aunque se le notaba el temor en la voz.

- Claro hermanito, ¿pero necesitas a alguien que te diga que ponerte?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y me indico con la cabeza que subiera las escaleras, le hice caso subiéndolas por delante de él sabiendo que sus ojos seguramente estarían clavados en mi trasero, cuando llegamos arriba cogimos el pasillo derecho para dirigirnos a su habitación.

- De acuerdo, haber, puedes escoger esta camisa que te combina con tu pelo y tus ojos o esta que combina con todo. ¿Qué opinas?- dije mostrándoselas.

- N-no se…- tartamudeo nervioso.

- De acuerdo, imagínate que yo llevo puesta esta camisa ¿Te gusta o prefieres la otra?

Me miro fijamente repasando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, sus manos acariciaron la camisa que estaba encima de la cama y me volvió a mirar.

- Me gustaría que llevaras la primera.- susurro.

- Pues llévala tu, seguro que te quedara bien- sonreí seductoramente.

Se abrió la puerta y Chad entro sin camisa, sonriente como si se le estuviera pasando algo por la cabeza, temblé débilmente y vi como Carlisle analizaba mis movimientos.

- Esme ¿Qué camisa me queda mejor? ¿esta o esta?

Carlisle frunció el ceño dando ha entender que pensaba lo mismo que yo, Chad era lo mas infantil del mundo, ¡culo veo culo quiero!

- Todas te quedan bien…- mentí mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad dedicada a su hermano.

Esto seria muy difícil

**Vale ,vale, ya os dije que subiría hoy! O el viernes, mejor hoy porque no me veréis el pelo en toda la semana, iré contestando a vuestros reviews como siempre, sabéis que me encanta hablar con vosotros y escuchar vuestros consejos o aun que solo sea daros las gracias. Besos.**

**P.D: Lo se, lo se, muy corto, el proximo os prometo que habra mas acción (si quereis) y mas largo.**


	7. Yo te parto el corazón

**Capitulo 7:: Yo te parto el corazón**

**Esme Pov**

Bueno estaba encerrada con Carlisle y Chad en un carruaje directos a New York. Y os preguntareis ¿Qué hace en un carruaje con esos dos? Pues fácil, la abuela de los Cullen estaba enferma y Chad había insistido que sin su sirvienta no iba a "la gran ciudad" que insensible.

Así que allí estaba yo, con Chad medio dormido, haciendo ronquidos insoportables y Carlisle mirando por la ventana para no tener contacto visual conmigo. Y así iba a estar cuatro benditas horas, espero que se note mi sarcasmo, vi como Carlisle se movía inquieto en su asiento intentándose alejar mas de mi. Y allí se me ocurrió la idea perfecta, Rachel me había dicho que aprovechara para tentar mas a Carlisle pero yo aun no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, pero por suerte había momentos como esos en los cuales se me iluminaba una bombilla y se me ocurrían ideas tan alocadas como esa.

Me acerque lentamente a él, observando como se tensaba y como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, mi mano hizo contacto con su pierna. Carlisle suspiro de placer y fijo su vista en mi.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurro tembloroso.

Yo solo le sonreí traviesamente mientras mi mano empezaba a recorrer su pierna arriba y abajo fuertemente. Sus ojos se cerraron y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi mano subió a su entrepierna, donde ya había despertado su erección, empecé a desabrocharle el pantalón y mire a Chad que dormía delante mió.

- Ahora no hagas ruido ¿eh? - susurre en su oído.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras mi mano se posaba sobre su erección y se empezaba a mover a un ritmo suave, jadeo fuertemente cuando le bese la mejilla, su respiración se alteraba con los movimientos de mi mano y su cabeza se recalzaba hacia atrás todo el rato, me moría de ganas por besar su cuello pero eso seria pasarse del todo. De pronto note su mano encima de la mía mientras incrementaba el ritmo sobre su miembro, yo eche un vistazo a Chad que seguía dormido, y me reí en voz baja. Vi que Carlisle me miraba con cara de frustración y le empecé a susurrar una canción mientras él se mordía el labio.

- " Vas haber que luna de miel, que hoteles, que baños, al anochecer. Vas haber que cielos y que canciones nos cantan al amanecer"- gimió y seguido soltó una especie de gruñido- " **Tu me rompes la cabeza… Yo te parto el corazón."**

Su rostro me estaba excitando demasiado, y eso era peligroso teniendo a Chad al lado, su cuerpo tembló debajo de mi mano y seguidamente le bese los labios impidiendo que el gemido despertara a su hermano.

Volví a alejarme de él y mire por la ventana, Chad abrió los ojos bostezando, vio mi cara sonriente y rápidamente me hizo sentar a su lado. Mando una mirada asesina a su hermano y luego me paso el brazo por encima del hombro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto receloso.

- Porque siempre he querido ir a New York- Cada vez se me daba mejor mentir.

**Vale vale vale, es corta lo se… pero es que voy fatal de inspiración, tengo una historia nueva en mente y claro fallo mucho en lo de pensar en una historia y otra a la vez, pero lo solucionare rápidamente. Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis, ¿queréis mas acción? Pk Esme y Carlisle pueden hacer muchas cosas en nueva york… xD **

**Gracias a todos los reviews, ya se que os los contesto pero aun así no os lo agradezco lo suficiente! Os quiero!! Besos**


	8. Las abuelas lo saben todo

**Capitulo 8:: Las abuelas lo saben todo.**

Al llegar a la gran casa abandonada en mitad del bosque vi como a Carlisle se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara, en la puerta había una señora ya mayor sonriente que me recordó mucho al pequeño de los Cullen, observé a Carlisle casi saltando en el asiento impaciente por abrir la puerta del carruaje. Era tan tierno y adorable que no le pude quitar los ojos de encima. El carro paro y el menor de los hermanos ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa, observe a Chad bufar con rabia y salir del carro bruscamente, y yo estaba allí como una imbecil. Contemple la escena mas dulce del mundo, la abuela de los Cullen abrazaba a su nieto pequeño mientras ella lloraba y lloraba, me quede estática al ver una lagrima saliendo de uno de los ojos de Carlisle.

- Abuela esta es Esme, es una de nuestras mejores sirvientas y hemos pensado que estaría bien que estuviera aquí con nosotros…

- Claro, una sirvienta- me guiño el ojo y me quede helada ¿acaso podía saber algo de su nieto y yo…?

Nos dejo subir a nuestros cuartos y después de que ella insistiera en que Chad durmiera en la primera planta, y que Carlisle y yo durmiéramos en la segunda, pudimos subir a descansar.

- Ahora Carlily- La cara de Carlisle se tiño de rojo cuando su abuela le llamo así.

- Abuela, no me llames así por favor, soy mayor…- gimoteo como un niño pequeño.

- Pues no lo pareces mira por donde y déjame hablar, ahora id a descansar que el viaje debe de haber sido muy largo.

- Yo me quedo aquí contigo así me cuentas que tal va todo ¿de acuerdo?- insistió Carlisle.

- ¡No, no! ¡Tu a dormir y no me pongas caritas de pena! ¡Que nos conocemos!

Carlisle soltó una risita encantadora y empezó a subir las esclaras, y os preguntareis, ¿Dónde esta Chad? El muy imbecil después de darle un simple "hola" a su abuela se encerró en su habitación.

- ¿Quiere algo Sr. Cullen?- pregunte temerosa.

- Oh! No Cariño, vete a descansar tu también, debes de estar agotada de aguantar a mis nietos, la verdad a veces son muy caprichosos- Ni que lo diga, pensé- Sobre todo el cara dura de Chad, hay…

- Bueno, tiene a Carlisle ¿no?- intente animarla.

- Si, mi niño pequeño, se ha vuelto todo un hombre ¿no?- me volvió a guiñar el ojo.

- Em… si es todo un hombre…- me sonroje un poco al recordar, lo hombre que era.

- Y le gustas mucho.

- ¿¿Qué??- pregunte alterada.

- Oh, vamos! **Una abuela lo sabe todo**, y si se trata de su nieto favorito aun mas, Carlily esta loco por ti, así que… Por favor, explícame el problema que tenéis

Me quede pensando en la posibilidad de contarle a la abuela de los Cullen todos mis líos mentales y sobre todo lo de utilizar a sus nietos y todo eso, pero al final… Se lo conté todo. Ella me miraba con aires de diversión, casi, casi, con hiperactividad, era tan alegre que causo que algunas partes me riera con ella.

- Vaya, por lo que veo, tu también sientes algo por mi niño pequeño.

- Puede, pero Chad…

- ¡Chad nada! Que manía tenéis con complacer a Chad, sabes te voy a contar una cosa, Carlisle siempre le ha tenido pánico a su hermano, desde que eran niños y Chad encerró a su hermano en un refugio que hay debajo del suelo del bosque, lo encerró allí durante un dia y una noche entera. Luego cuando lo saco le pego con una rama en las costillas y tan fuerte que aun tiene la marca, desde ese dia Carlisle le cogio pánico a su hermano mayor, pero tu no le tienes que temer, Carlisle te protegería de todo, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Chad le hizo eso?- Mi voz resonó con horror.

- Nunca lo dirías ¿eh? Es como su hermano mayor Charles, murió hace años, pero también era un poco sádico- ¿solo un poco? había pegado a Carlisle y casi lo mata.- pero bueno el pasado es el pasado, tengo suerte de que Carlisle se pareciera mas a su padre y a su madre, no como sus hermanos que se parecen a su abuelo.

- ¿Su abuelo es así? No se ofenda pero ¿Cómo lo ama?

- No lo amo, pero gracias a él he tenido a un hijo maravilloso, a una nuera de perlas y a un nieto que me ama y me cuida por encima de todo. ¿Y después de que me diera todo eso, porque iba a odiarlo? Es mas, se podría decir que me ha hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Y ahora vete a descansar, de seguro que querrás ver a Carlisle.- ¡Otra vez ese guiño de ojo! Me hacia sentir vergüenza…

Se podría decir que la abuela de los Cullen me había enamorado, era tan alegre, hiperactiva, tan… Duende.

**Ya esta, ya conoceis a la Abuela Cullen!! Y además tiene un gran secreto… ¿Cuál sera? ¡Algun dia hos lo contare! Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a mi no me desagrada, ¿y a vosotras/os ( lo de OS es para mi mejor amigo que se la lee tambien xD)? Si quereis saber el secreto, quizas os lo cuente respondiendo a vuestros Reviews como siempre, esta ultima vez no podido pk tenia muchos examenes pero este finde me dedico a RESPONDEROS, A SUBIR MI NUEVA HISTORIA, Y QUIZAS A SUBIR DESDE NIÑOS ( eso ya no lo se). Besoooos.**


	9. Recuerdos amargos

**Capitulo 9:: Recuerdos amargos**

**Esme Pov**

Subí las escaleras horrorizada no me podía creer que Chad le hubiera hecho eso a Carlisle, yo me pensaba que se llevaban bien, bueno discutían como cualquier hermano pero jamás pensé que Carlisle le obedeciera por miedo. Aun que seguramente en el fondo lo sabia y no quería admitirlo. Así que me pare delante de su puerta, pensando en como pedirle disculpas, mejor dicho pensando en si le quería pedir disculpas… Pero era mi deber, tenia de romper eso de raíz, si Meredit tenia razón en lo de que él sentía algo por mi no le podía hacer daño.

Llame suavemente a la puerta y una voz perezosa desde dentro me dio permiso para pasar, entre casi temblando de nervios, no sabia muy bien como decirle lo de no volver a verlo, ni a tocarlo, ni hablarle, y eso me mataba. Porque en el fondo no quería hacer eso, en el fondo quería que Chad se largara de mi vida y me dejara sentir lo que sentía por Carlisle, porque estaba claro que algo sentía, pero ¿Qué?

- Esme, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿La abuela esta bien?- vi como se alteraba ligeramente ante ese pensamiento.

- No, no tu abuela esta perfectamente, solo quería hablar contigo.

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios y eso me hizo trizas, ¿como una simple sonrisa podía ser tan bella? Bueno era bella porque era suya. Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos.

- He estado pensando… En que quizás fuera mejor, que tu y yo no volviéramos a tener… ¿Cómo decirlo? Emm… Algo, ya sabes lo de besarnos, tocarnos…

Observe su mueca de confusión y furia, y algo en mi me dijo que no le había gustado mucho la idea.

- ¡¡Te lo ha dicho Chad!! ¡¿Verdad?!- Me pareció que sus ojos se oscurecieron- ¡Contesta!

- No, Chad no me ha obligado a nada, bueno si pero no ha esto.- mire el suelo buscando un punte de soporte.- Es que si seguimos así lo mas probable es que salgas perdiendo tu, porque Chad te podría volver hacer daño, y no quiero que él te vuelva a golpear ni nada de eso.

Levante la vista para encontrarme a un Carlisle de piedra, su cara parecía mas blanca de costumbre y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a mas no poder.

- ¿Mi abuela te ha contado lo de Chad y yo?- Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Pues que te encerró en una trampilla que tienen en mitad del bosque y te dejo encerrado durante un dia y una noche, y luego te golpeo en las costillas.

Respiro profundamente y luego clavo sus ojos en mi.

- No fue solamente eso, también fue lo que me dijo y también me pego mas de lo que les conté a mis padres.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunte con voz temerosa.

**Carlisle Pov**

No sabia como contarle la tortura que me izo pasar mi hermano, ¿Cómo contarle eso a Esme?¿quizás por fin entendería mi miedo a Chad?

" Todo empezó cuando tenia diez años, uno de los veranos que pasábamos con nuestra abuela, juste el año en que se murió mi hermano Charles. La abuela había salido a comprar a la ciudad y nos había dejado a nosotros con los criados, Chad tuvo la genial idea de ir al bosque a jugar, decía que tenia un lugar secreto que solo conocían Charles y él, y que me lo quería enseñar. Cuando llegamos allí ya deberían ser las nueve de la mañana, Chad paro delante de un árbol y me señalo el suelo con el dedo, y empezó a quitar tierra y hojas del suelo. Cuando termino de quitar todo vi una puerta de madera vieja y Chad la abrió, antes de que pudiera entrar me escupió en la cara, yo no supe que hacer jamás mi hermano me había hecho eso ni nada por le estilo. Charles acostumbraba a pegarme pero porque se hacia el valiente pero Chad siempre me ignoraba.

- ¿Que haces asqueroso?- le grite con rabia.

- Esto por lo que eres.- Tampoco entendí eso era un niño pequeño ¿Qué era?

- No se de que me hablas idiota.- Le provoque

- Eres un estupido, siempre estas por el medio, si Charles se ha muerto a sido por tu culpa si tu no hubieras nacido Charles no se hubiera enfadado tanto y no le hubiera dado ese ataque de nervios, que lo llevo al suicidio.

Me quede estático, pensando en sus palabras, buscando un sentido a todo lo que él me había dicho. Yo no era el culpable de que mi hermano estuviera loco, ni de que fuera violento y mucho menos de su muerte. Pero aun así ese pensamiento no me disgustaba, me había tratado tan mal, me odiaba tanto desde que nací que pensar que se había ido era un descanso para mi alma. Y algunas veces ese pensamiento me hacia sentir la peor persona del mundo.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.- susurre muerto de miedo por su mirada.

- Si que la tienes y voy hacer algo que debería haber hecho Charles desde que naciste.

Me dio un simple empujón, un empujoncito que ahora no me hubiera derrumbado pero caí hacia atrás, dentro de la trampilla y me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo. Y de repente cerro la puerta, la golpee fuertemente, intente que me abriera gritándole, rogándole y llorando, pero el no me hizo caso. Al cabo de una hora oí como se alejaba del lugar y me senté en algún rincón de la habitación subterránea. Llore fuertemente, llore como los niños pequeños pidiendo a su madre y a su padre, incluso llame a mi abuelo. Pero nadie venia por mi, por las rajillas de la puerta iba viendo como el sol se iba y mi cuerpo estaba temblando fuertemente, sabia que mi abuela no llegaba hasta la mañana siguiente y que me pasaría aquí el resto de la noche. Así que cerré los ojos y intente dormir.

Me desperté cuando oí un ruido extraño desde fuera, mi cuerpo se tenso pensando que podía ser un animal o alguna persona mala, y no me equivoqué del todo. Chad abrió la puerta de la trampilla y me agarro del pelo arrastrándome hacia fuera, allí cogio un palo grueso y me empezó a golpear la espalda y las costillas, mientras iba agrediéndome me escupía y me insultaba. Repetía varias veces que era mejor que yo, que siempre estaría por debajo de él y de que siempre seria mas fuerte y mas inteligente. Me repitió eso hasta que yo lo dije también. Entonces paro y me levanto por el hombro, me puso de pie delante suyo y con el mismo palo me golpeo las sienes. Aun no se ni como estoy vivo… Cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba en la cama de mi abuela, ella lloraba y lloraba, había un medico a mi lado que me examinaba el de arriba bajo. La mayoría de mis golpes estaban recubiertos por algo frió y pegajoso, como una especie de crema.

- ¡Eugh!- Exclame al oler la crema esa.- ¿Qué es esto?

Mi abuela me abrazo con fuerza. Me obligo a contarle lo sucedido, luego susurro algo de Los genes familiares y me prometió no contarle a nadie lo sucedido."

- Pero ya veo que no ha cumplido su promesa.- La mire con tristeza, su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.- ¿Esme estas bien?

Se acerco a mi lentamente como temiendo hacerme daño, me levanto la camisa hasta mis costillas y allí acaricio la marca de mi herida. Suspire ante su contacto y luego simplemente me abrazo.

**Lo se, lo se, he tardado mas pero es que estado muy ocupada. Me falto responder dos reviews diria y lo siento muchisimo, ya sabeis que me encanta leer vuestra opinión y sobre todo responderos. Este capitulo va dedicado a ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI que me pidio ver este momento, espero que te haya gustado, a mi me costo hacer que a mi dios Apolo le pasara eso pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**Besoos**


	10. Nuevo Hogar

**Capitulo 10: Nuevo hogar**

**Esme Pov**

Mis brazos aun estaban envueltos en la cintura de Carlisle, mientras de mis ojos aun caían lagrimas y no estaba segura si de temor o de pena, pero estaba segura de que no dejaría que Chad le hiciera nada mas a Carlisle, aun que tuviera que alejarme de él. Seguramente este seria el ultimo abrazo y parecía que él lo sabia porque me estrechaba contra su pecho como si no me quisiera soltar jamás, y eso me recordaba lo que sentía por él antes de que todo empezara, cuando él jamás me hablaba ni me miraba, cuando era mi amor platónico.

- Carlisle… será mejor que me vaya, como te he dicho antes es mejor que volvamos a comportarnos como lo hacíamos antes, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, total solo era un juego ¿no? ¿No pensarías que lo iba a dejar todo por una… SIRVIENTA?

El enfado que había vuelto a nacer en él. Me fui de allí, solo quería andar y andar, olvidarme de todo y de todos. Pero no fue posible en mitad del camino encontré a la Señora Cullen que volvía de algún paseo ¿de verdad estaba enferma?

- Oh, cariño ¿que haces por aquí? Ya es tarde.

- Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Se va a enfermar mas de lo que ya esta.- Me miro con desaprobación por cambiar el tema y esa mujer siempre conseguía que se lo dijera todo- Fui hablar con Carlisle y le dije que era mejor no enfadar a Chad, y él me contesto " Claro, total solo era un juego ¿no? ¿No pensarías que lo iba a dejar todo por una… SIRVIENTA?", decidí que lo mejor era dar un paseo. Y aquí estoy.

Las lagrimas ya caían por mi mejilla y mi respiración era entrecortada intentando coger aire, sentía un nudo enorme en el pecho.

- No quiero volver a casa, todo seria lo mismo, Chad volvería a… ya sabes, Carlisle no le puedo hablar y volverá a mirarme con odio… No quiero, no quiero volver…

- Pues no vuelvas cielo, si quieres hablo con mi hijo y le pido que te trasladen aquí, quédate conmigo.

- Pero mis padres…

- Oh, tranquila también pueden venir, te habrás dado cuenta de lo sucia que esta la casa y que siempre estoy sola, me vendrá bien un poco de compañía. ¿Qué dices? Te olvidarías de todos tus problemas y además siempre he querido tener una nieta, tantos hombres en la familia…

- Me encantarían

-Pues que así sea.

**Se que es muy corto pero en principio no quería subir nada, pero pensé que quizás os gustaría leer este capitulo, ¡ya me diréis que os ha parecido! Espero que os haya gustado, lo se, lo se, me odias porque Esme se aleja de Carlisle pero a veces la distancia es lo mejor ¿no? Espacio para pensar y refleccionar… ¡QUE MALO HA SIDO CARLISLE DICIENDOLE ESO! Pero claro Esme tampoco había sido muy buena con él… ¿Quién creéis que se ha pasado mas? ¿Esme o Carlisle? **

**BESOS GUAPISIMAS**


	11. Dolores de cabeza

**Capitulo 11: Dolores de cabeza.**

**Esme Pov**

Estábamos los cuatro reunidos en la sala, Meredit había decido que seria mejor decírselo ya a todos y olvidarnos del tema.

-Bueno os preguntareis porque os he reunido aquí ¿no?

Los dos nietos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Era para informaros que a partir de ahora, Esme será mi sirvienta, por lo tanto ya no trabaja para vosotros.

Los dos tenían una cara de tontos que no se lo creían ni ellos, por un momento me quise reír, pero al ver como la cara de Carlisle se cambiaba a una mueca de dolor no pude. Vi como las manos le temblaban y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños y parecía estar apunto de estallar.

- ¿De que coño estas hablando?

Pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca, sino de la de su hermano, Chad daba miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

- No te vas a ir, trabajas para mi no tienes derecho- Empezó a gritarme como un loco- Que yo sepa eres mi sirvienta y vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

Me agarro de la muñeca tirándome hacia ellos dos y me tiro contra Carlisle.

- Mira Abuela, te permito muchas cosas, pero no intentes quitarme mis juguetes porque no respondo de mi.

- No amenaces a tu abuela.- Le chille llenándome de valentía.- ¿Como puedes ser tan mal educado y descortés? Eres un capullo que se piensa que todo es suyo porque si , pero no es así, tu no eres nada solo un cerebro lleno de mierda, si eso es lo que eres mierda.

Sentí un golpe en la mejilla, algo tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo golpeándome la cabeza contra el frió mármol del salón. Me levante rápidamente, intentando devolverle el golpe a Chad pero no pude ni darle, me quede en un patético intento y no porque no tuviera fuerza. Sino por que Carlisle ya estaba encima suyo golpeándole sin parar, su abuela miraba la escena como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y a mi me invadió el pánico solo de recordar las marcas que tenia Carlisle en las costillas. Si le podía hacer eso con tan pocos años, ¿que le podía hacer ahora que ya tenia veinte?

- Por favor…- susurre.- Carlisle…

Pero el siguió pegándole como si le fuera la vida en ello, soñoze y llore pero como si no me oyera siguió golpeando a su hermano.

- ¡Ya basta!- Grite tan alto que todos los de la sala fijaron su vista en mi- Carlisle ven aquí.

Le tendí la mano y el la tomo con cuidado, se acerco a mi y me acaricio la sien, su cara era de puro pánico y me enseño su mano llena de sangre. Respire entrecortadamente mientras me intentaba calmar, vi a Chad en el suelo medio inconsciente, sonreí un poco pero no duro mucho la visión por que de pronto lo vi todo oscuro.

**Cuatro horas después**

- Arggg, mi cabeza- gruñí- ¿Dónde estoy?

Intente levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, unos brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, mire hacia a bajo y encontré ha un ángel dormido encima de mi estomago. Me di cuenta que al respirar me hacia cosquillas en la parte de la barriga que estaba destapada, solté una risita tonta y mire a mi alrededor, todo parecía estar tranquilo.

- ¿Estas bien cielo?- Pregunto una voz a mi lado.

Me gire alterada ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto mirar a mi lado? La abuela de Carlisle estaba sentada en un sillón mirándome a mi y a su nieto.

- Esme ¿te puedo contar una cosa? Es mas bien un secreto…- Asentí lentamente.- Sabes, yo antes era… La sirvienta del abuelo de Carlisle…- Me quede cómo una estatua de hielo, diría que incluso me maree- Yo no le amaba pero teníamos una relación como la que tienes con Chad él hacia conmigo lo que quería, así que acabo siendo mi esposo.

- Vale, pero ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?

- Por que tu amas a mi nieto y mi nieto a ti… Y si mi hijo no os bendice como pareja, lo haré yo… Y ahora os dejo solos, tranquila he mandado a Chad a su casa, y ya he informado a mi hijo de lo sucedido, te informo de que estaba furioso con Chad, dudo que te moleste mas.

Cerro la puerta haciendo mucho ruido expresamente para que su nieto se levantara de golpe alterado y mirando a todos lados, luego pareció relajarse y se volvió acostar en mi vientre aspirando y volviéndome hacer cosquillas, reí un poco captando su atención por completo.

- Esme- susurro mirándome como si fuera un sueño suyo.- ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y se volvió acostar en mi estomago, por un momento pensé que se había dormido, pero empecé a sentir sus labios presionando mi piel. Miro hacia mi y me sonrió mostrando sus dientes, se coloco a mi altura tumbándose a mi lado y arrastrándome hacia su pecho.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer, oye no te quería decir lo que te dije- se rasco la cabeza mostrando frustración- A veces cuando estoy contigo me siento estupido, a decir verdad la mayor parte del tiempo y lo siento mucho, yo quiero que estés conmigo y no me importa que seas mi sirvienta o la de mi abuela- Cogió mucho aire- Por que para mi eres mucho mas importante, no eres algo mió, eres la persona con quien quiero estar, no me preguntes porque… Yo te conocí y me hiciste sentir raro desde el principio y eso me provocaba un enfado contigo pero luego Chad empezó a ya sabes… y yo también te deseaba o pensé que solo era eso pero con el tiempo… Uff… Solo se que te quiero…

- Te equivocas en una cosa - poso su mirada en mi- si soy algo tuyo, bueno no pero me gustaría serlo, te tengo de confesar una cosa…

-¿Qué?

- Y-yo antes de que todo empezara solo tenia ojos para ti, me tratabas fatal pero no se por que me gustabas mucho y luego empezaste a tratarme como tu hermano y eso me hacia sentir peor, cuando estuviste enfermo sentía que todo era perfecto pero luego volvió Chad y mi mejor amiga me aconsejo que si vosotros "jugabais conmigo" yo tenia de jugar con vosotros… y este tiempo pues… no se quería jugar contigo aquí pero luego tu abuela me contó lo de Chad y tu, y yo no quería que te hiciera daño así que decidí pasar del juego y de mis sentimientos, tu estarás mejor sin mi…

- ¿Jugaste conmigo?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- Lo siento- susurre mientras él se levantaba de la cama- Carlisle, lo siento mucho de verdad, yo solo… Te…

- Te… ¿Qué? Esme, ¿te utilice?

- No, y tampoco puedes gritarme por que tu no eres mejor que yo, tu jugaste conmigo como si fuera un simple objeto.

- Podrías haber dañado mi integridad física.

- Podrías haber dañado mi integridad sentimental, no no podrías, lo has hecho…

- ¿Sabes que? Me voy a ir de aquí, me vuelvo a mi casa, tu quédate aquí pensando con quien jugar cuando yo no este ¿vale? Porque no me volverás a ver el pelo…

* * *

**Lo sientoooo mucho mucho, mucho, pero es que es final de Trimestre y tengo exámenes, además de que tengo otra historia que quiero acabar antes de colgarla. Se que el puente pasado no colgué pero fue por que era mi Santo y estuve con la familia, los amigos, etc. Todo el tiempo… Lo siento ¿Me perdonáis? :(**

**también siento mucho lo de Carlisle pero no se que hacer con estos dos, si los junto se acaba ya la historia, si los separo… TAMBIEN xD pero es k tengo la cabeza echa un lió, problemas sentimentales… aix… los hombres solo traen problemas, pero no os molesto mas con mis tonterías :)**

**Un beso muyyy grande guapísimaaas i guapísimos ( esto es para mi mejor amigo xD)**


	12. Final

**Capitulo 12: Final**

**Carlisle Pov**

Era de esos días en que todo se te salía de las manos, desde que Esme me había dicho lo de su jueguecito todo se había desbordado, aun que en el fondo ya hacia tiempo que lo sabia. Me lo merecía por haber jugado con ella físicamente, pero jugo conmigo sentimentalmente y mi interior me decía que eso era peor, aun que tuviera ganas de ir corriendo hacia su habitación y suplicarle perdon… ¿Desearía que no me lo hubiera contado? No, supongo que no. Era bueno que me dijera la verdad antes de que me dañara en el futuro, por que me había dañado… Baje las escaleras corriendo y tropecé con ellas, caí de culo hasta abajo del todo y fue la gota que colmo el baso, me puse a llorar como un bebe sin su chupete. Fue algo que desde fuera hubiera sido gracioso de ver, es mas desde fuera yo me hubiera reido… Al cabo de unos minutos sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a mi abuela sonriéndome tristemente.

- Carlisle Cullen ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- Sus ojos me miraban enviándome culpabilidad.

- No he hecho nada, yo le dije lo que sentía ¿de acuerdo? Ella, abuela, jugo conmigo…

Suspiro pesadamente.

- Y tu con ella, corazón Es mas ella estaba enamorada de ti desde que te vio y tu la utilizaste como un juguete, pero al igual que tu, ella al comprender sus sentimientos quiso parar ¿no?

- Supongo que si.

- Cariño, Esme te quiere y tu a ella, que mas da quien haya jugado con quien si los dos os arrepentís.

Sus palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido en mi interior, ella me estaba pidiendo perdon… y además me protegía de mi hermano por que… ¡PORQUE ELLA ME QUERIA!

Fui a subir las escaleras para ir hablar con ella pero mi abuela me paro.

- Se fue hace media hora por la puerta de atrás.- ¿Media hora? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado media hora?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Donde irías tu si te sintieras mal? O quisieras sentirte aun peor.

- La trampilla…

Corrí tanto como pude, hubo un momento en que no sentía mis pies, era como si volara como si fuera un sueño… Supuse que no era uno cuando me tropecé y me comí un árbol pero seguí corriendo. Cuando encontré la trampilla estaba cerrada, pero las hojas que tendrían de haber estado encima ya no estaban, mis temores se hicieron presentes, los recuerdos me golpearon con furia. Pero tenia que entrar allí, con la mano temblando fui abrir la trampilla y me adentre, pero el miedo fue remplazado por tristeza cuando la vi allí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos rojos de llorar… Unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro para morir dulcemente en su cuello.

-¿Esme?

Levanto el rostro para verme y un soñozo escapo de su garganta, sin querer un soñozo mió lo acompaño, y se puso a llorar. Perfecto ahora la hacia llorar mas.

- Esme amor- Vi como enterraba el rostro en sus manos.- Escúchame lo siento ¿vale? Te juro que soy imbecil, estamos a mano, tu jugaste y yo jugue… Lo que me importa es que te quiero… ¿Tu me quieres?

- Te quiero.

- Necesitó saber una cosa ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Claro que me casaría contigo pero…

- ¿Pero que?- pregunte con voz entrecortada.

- Tu familia no…

- ¡Si mi familia no lo acepta dejare de apellidarme CULLEN!

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y me hicieron sentir esas sensaciones que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes al estar con ella, pero seria mi esposa, MI esposa. Estaría conmigo toda mi vida, la amaría cada noche, no podría querer alguien tanto como a ella…

…………………………::::::::::::: 10 años mas tarde:::::::::::::…………….....................

**Carlisle Pov**

Si alguna vez dije que no podría querer a alguien tanto como a Esme mentí, y lo digo ahora mientras observo a mi hija intentar trepar un árbol, y a mi abuela gritarle que dejara de hacer el mono.

- Alice te vas hacer daño cielo.

- Ya veras como no, confía en mi abuela, tengo el presentimiento de que no me pasara nada.

Sonrió ante esas palabras se parecen tanto, mi niña pequeña es perfecta, tiene el pelo negro como su abuela, unos ojos dorados como los míos y es tan bella como su madre.

- Vale, ya estamos aquí.- Grita emocionada mi esposa.- ¿Qué te parecen?

Miro a mis dos hijos vestidos a conjunto y se me escapa una risita, Emmett sonreía felizmente mientras observaba a su hermanito intentarse quitar la camiseta.

- Eddi estate quieto- le ordena su hermano mayor- Mama se enfadara.

- Edward cielo déjatelo te queda tan bien…- Mi hijo vive para hacer feliz a su madre.

- Vale mami pero a cambio de que me leas un cuento antes de dormir.

Alice aparece corriendo desde el árbol hasta su madre y le exige su sitio como hija única.

- Yo también quiero un cuento a cambio de ropa.

- Cariño tu vives para la ropa.- Le reprocha Esme.

- Si, ¿pero a que me leerás un cuento?

- Claro cariño- Emmett pone su carita de ¿Y a mi que?- Me pensaba que el "Señor ya soy adulto para elegir mi ropa" no necesitaba mimos de su madre.

- Yo siempre necesitare mimos de mi mama.- Me mira sonriente- Y de mi papa.

Sonrió orgulloso de mi familia, mientras discuten que libro quieren oír, Esme ríe por las ocurrencias de Emmett y Edward le apoya en todo… Estos dos son uña y carne. Mientras mi hija va dando saltitos cantando una canción inventada por ella.

Esme se acerca a mi lado y me besa la mejilla.

- ¿Tu quieres un cuento también?- me pregunta mi esposa en la oreja.

- No, yo prefiero abrazarte me tranquiliza mas que un cuento.

- Te amo.

- Lo se.- Pongo una sonrisa de aire superior.

- Si pues que sepas que me quiere mas a mi.- Suelta Alice muy convencida de si misma.

- Que dices mama me quiere mas a mi ¿a que si?- Defiende Emmett.

- Pues yo creo que quiere mas a papa.- Me apoya Edward.

- Di que si este es mi niño pequeño.- Lo cojo en brazos y le beso la frente.

- Estos son nuestros niños.- Finaliza Esme.

**Esme Pov**

Carlisle había sido lo mejor de mi vida, aun que aun no asumía todo, estos 10 años pasaron tan rápidos. Nos casamos al cabo de un año, su familia estuvo a favor de nuestra relación y poco tiempo después supimos que Chad había muerto en una pelea, en algún lugar del mundo… tampoco me importo mucho por que al cabo de 9meses tuvimos a un niño precioso. Igualito a mi padre, con los ojos de Carlisle, su sonrisa era blanca como la nieve y era lo mas alegre de este mundo. Emmett.

Al cabo de 1 año y unos cuantos meses, nacieron Alice y Edward, MELLIZOS. Dios mió fue un sin vivir cada noche, pero valió la pena ya que eran únicos, y a la vez tan diferentes.

Edward era callado y tranquilo, le gustaba la música y la lectura, su pelo era cobrizo como el de mi abuelo y sus ojos ¿Cómo no? Dorados. Carlisle insistía en que se parecía a mi pero yo lo veía idéntico a mi marido.

Alice era un torbellino, idéntica a su abuela, tenia ese carácter de duende. Siempre sabia lo que iba a pasar, la abuela de Carlisle nos repetía que no nos preocupáramos que venia de familia. Era la niña mas bonita de este mundo.

Y ahora estoy aquí leyéndoles un libro a mis hijos para que se duerman, viendo como poco a poco cierran los ojos y se dejan caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido y les dejo la puerta de la habitación abierta, ya que Alice tiene miedo a la oscuridad, me dirijo a mi dormitorio.

Abro la puerta y veo a Carlisle escribiendo unos informes médicos, me tumbo a su lado y le beso la mejilla, luego me doy la vuelta y me tumbo dándole la espalda. Oigo como deja los papeles en la mesita, se tumba y me abraza por detrás.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- Si, pero no me canso de oírlo.

- Te amo.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- Frunce el ceño pero se le escapa una sonrisita.- Era broma…

- Bésame.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto divertida.

- Porque **te lo ordeno.**- contesta con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Y porque eres mi vida.

**LO SIENTOOO, se que tenia que subir ayer pero era la cabalgata de reyes y tuve que ir con mi hermano : ( **

**Si se ha acabado aquí por que no tenia mas solución, o acababan juntos o no… y yo casi siempre ago que acaben juntos! Me mandareis el ultimo REVIEW de esta historia, porfiii… GRACIAS A TODAS!!^^ Este capitulo va dedicado a Rosa que me dio la idea de poner a Carlisle Pov, por que si no, ni explicaba su punto de vista xD**


End file.
